Imprisonments
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret
1. Chapter 1

Title: Imprisonments 1/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part One**

For five years Xander had been confined to his apartment. His imprisonment was of his own will. Five years ago while coming back from his works Christmas party he was hit by a drunk driver. The other driver walked away without a scratch while Xander's windshield smashed, the glass entered his left eye leaving Xander blind in that eye. Having to wear an eye patch now, Xander became self-conscious. He had tried going back to his old life; going to work, shopping and spending time with his friends but he couldn't get over the stares and whispers. So in the end he cut himself off and hid away in his small apartment.

Xander's only connection with the outside world were his friends and people he chatted with online. People who would never know of his disfigurement. In cyberspace he could pretend to be whom he was before the accident.

"Let's see if anyone interesting is on today," Xander said to himself. He often talked to himself now. As the internet loaded Xander went and grabbed a soda. Thanks to Willow, Xander was now a web designer. He couldn't believe how much money he could make off of just designing small companies' sites.

Cracking his fingers Xander typed in the the address he now knew off by heart . After he logged in under his regular user name, _Xanman2010, _the chat room page popped up. There were over fifty other people on there. Xander had no doubt that he would find someone interesting to chat with.

Within minutes three different people wrote him. Even after all the time he had spent in the chat room he still wasn't very good at talking to multiple people at the same time. So he looked at each name to see which struck his attention. There was _Masterbator, _Xander automatically vetoed that one. He wasn't interested in a quick cyber fuck. The next one was _IheartKittens, _Xander had talked to him before, the only thing that guy had any interest in talking about were his three kittens.The last one Xander found intriguing, _Bigbad27._

_Bigbad27: Hello, pet. A/S/L?_

_Xanman2010: Hey, 28/M (of course lol)/Sunnydale, California. You?_

_Bigbad27: 27/M/LA. What are you up too?_

_Xanman2010: Not much thought I'd see if anyone interesting was on to chat with. And you definitely have an interesting name._

_Bigbad27: LOL that I do, pet._

_Xanman2010: Why Bigbad?_

_Bigbad27: Let's just say that I don't always play by the rules._

_Xanman2010: What's your real name?_

_Bigbad27: William, what's your pet?_

_Xanman2010: Alexander, but I prefer Xander._

_Bigbad27: Xander, I like it. So Xander, tell me what you do._

_Xanman2010: I'm actually a web designer. What about you._

_Bigbad27: I fix cars for a living. Nothing more bloody satisfying than taking apart a car and putting it back together again._

_Xanman2010: That's cool. I think it takes a lot of brains to be able to fix cars. In high school I failed shop I couldn't tell the difference between a carburetor and the alternator. LOL_

_Bigbad27: LOL, maybe sometime I could show you a thing or two about cars. I've been told I'm a very good teacher._

_Xanman2010: I might take you up on that offer._

Xander didn't refuse, afraid he would have to explain why. He got this feeling that he could really end up liking William and didn't want to make William uncomfortable. Maybe after they spoke more he would tell William the truth.

_Bigbad27: Bloody hell. I'm afraid I have to go. I've enjoyed talking to you, Xan. Think maybe you could meet me back here tomorrow the same time?_

_Xanman2010: Damn :( I'm sure I could get away from my busy schedule to chat with you some more though :)_

_Bigbad27: Well don't I feel special :) ttyl Xan._

_Bigbad27 has logged off._

Xander sighed; he hoped that William wasn't just being nice and that he would talk to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Imprisonments 2/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Two**

There was a loud buzz and the sound of a metal door opening. William stepped through the door and turned to look at a black man that stood in front of him. "Did you enjoy your chat?"

"I did, Gunn," William told him. "I didn't have enough time to really talk to him but he promised to be on tomorrow."

Gunn shook his head, "You only have half an hour a day on the internet and you spend it in those damn chat rooms."

"You wouldn't understand, mate." William shook his own head. "It's the only freedom I have. Let's me pretend I'm not here."

"And whose fault is that?" Gunn asked with a raised eyebrow. "No one forced you to steal those cars. You did that all on your own."

William scowled at Gunn. Gunn was actually the only prison guard William liked but he could still be a prick. "I'm doing my time. I've got a parole hearing coming up in the next month."

"I know, I do work here remember?" Gunn asked with a laugh. "You know I'll vouch for you. You aren't the loud mouth kid you were when you were first sentenced here three years ago."

"I wasn't a kid," William said with a slight pout.

"No you just acted like one," Gunn shot back. He turned his attention to another guard. "Close cell four."

The cell door closed, leaving William once again locked up. The only thing he had to look forward to was talking to Xander the next day.

"I don't know why you talk to those people online." William turned and glared at his bunk mate.

"Piss off, Andrew," William told him and hopped onto the top bunk. He laid down and folded his arms behind his head using them as a pillow.

Andrew pouted; six months ago he had been sentence for robbing multiple convenience stores with a weapon. When he first showed up William had been nice enough, should him the ropes. What foods to pass on: the green meatloaf was on the top of that list. William had even saved him a time or two from getting pounded into the ground by some of the other inmates. But ever since he told William he had a slight crush on him William had pulled himself away. "All I'm saying is what can they give you that I can't?" Andrew rolled over onto his stomach his head propped by his right hand.

"How about a conversation that isn't always about you sodding sci-fi crap?" William snapped. "I don't care that Darth Vader is Captain Kirk's father."

"Darth Vader is Luke Skywalkers father, Captain Kirk is from Star Trek." Andrew replied clearly annoyed. "Who doesn't know that?"

William ignored Andrews rant and thought about Xander. He hoped he would talk to Xander again. Also he couldn't wait to find out what Xander looked like. William hoped for dark hair, he had a thing for guys with dark hair. He closed his eyes and with a small smile on his face tried to imagine what Xander looked like.

"So you're talking to a new guy online, huh?" Buffy asked as she leaned against the door jamb and watched as Xander chopped up some onions for their burgers.

"Uh huh," Xander replied and went to flip the burgers.

"Well what's he like?" Willow asked with her head inside his fridge in search of some sodas to go with their dinner.

Loud sizzling echoed in the kitchen when the raw meat was flipped in the hot pan. "I don't know."

Buffy frowned, "What do you mean you don't know? Usually in one conversation you learn a lot about the guy."

"We only chatted for a few minutes before he had to go. He said he'd be back on tomorrow," Xander explained to them and accepted the can from Willow.

"Well what did you learn about him then?" Willow asked. At first she wasn't sure about Xander talking to strange people online but finally she decided that he was an adult now and she couldn't stop him.

Xander turned the burner down and looked at his friends. "His name is William; he is twenty-seven, living in Los Angeles."

"What does he do?" Buffy grilled Xander. Unlike Willow she was all for online chatting/dating. If Xander was uncomfortable leaving his house he needed some kind of relationship.

"He's a mechanic." Xander answered. "Do you guys want cheese?" They both passed.

"Are you going to talk to him again?" Buffy asked with interest.

Xander grinned his friends, "You betcha! You never know maybe he's the one."

"So he's going to be the first person you tell about... everything?" Buffy questioned.

"I... don't know. Maybe," Xander muttered. He knew for now he was going to keep that part of his life a secret. William didn't really need to know that right now. Two sets of arms wrapped around Xander.

Willow looked up at him. "It'll be okay, Xan. Besides you'll always have us."

Xander grinned at his best friends and squeezed them back. "You know back in high school if I would have been in a middle of two beautiful women and their boobies pressed against me I'd have been in heaven right now."

"Ew!" Buffy wrinkled up her nose and pulled away. "You're such a pig, Xander Harris."

"That's why you love me," Xander laughed. "Now let's chow down!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Imprisonments 3/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Three**

The next day Xander was online an hour earlier than the day before just in case William came on earlier. Xander really wanted to talk to him again. For an hour he sat there ignoring any private messages that came up in fear that he might miss William.

_Bigbad27 has logged in_

_Bigbad27: Haven't been waiting too long for me have you, pet?_

Xander couldn't contain his excitement when William came in.

_Xanman2010: What's too long?_

_Bigbad27: That would be a yes wouldn't it?_

_Xanman2010: Guilty. * Blushes* I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss you._

_Bigbad27: I bet you're gorgeous when you really blush, pet ;)_

_Xanman2010: LOL. Thanks._

_Xanman2010: We didn't really get to talk much yesterday. Have you always lived in L.A?_

_Bigbad27: No. I was born in England. I move to the States when I was 17 after my mum died._

_Xanman2010: So you have a sexy accent?_

_Xanman2010: I'm so sorry about your mom. Are you close with your dad?_

_Bigbad27: So you have a thing about accents do you, pet? * Leers*_

_Bigbad27: We were never close and after mum died we drifted further. I haven't spoken to him since I left for America._

_Xanman2010: I'm sorry, William. Have you thought about calling him? Ten years is a long time not talk to you father._

_Bigbad27: I've thought about it, Xan. Maybe one day._

_Xanman2010: Sorry if I butted into your life. I didn't mean to._

_Bigbad27: No need to apologize. I didn't need to answer if I didn't want to right? Now how about you? Have you always lived in Sunnydale?_

_Xanman2010: Yup. My parents grew up here and my grandparents. It's like tradition or something lol._

_Bigbad27: It must be a nice place to live then._

_Xanman2010: Yeah, it can get kind of boring though._

_Bigbad27: Maybe you're not keeping the right company ;)_

_Xanman2010: LOL I'm sure you'd make life interesting._

_Xanman2010: My friends are the only ones that keep me sane._

_Bigbad27: What about your parents?_

_Xanman2010: My dad died when I was 20. Liver damage. He was a drinker and that's putting it mildly._

_Bigbad27: Sorry, pet. What about your mum?_

_Xanman2010: She ended up moving a couple months after dad died. She's living in Oregon with her sister. She seems pretty happy there._

_Bigbad27: Do you see her much?_

_Xanman2010: She's visited a couple times over the years._

_Bigbad27: You haven't visited her?_

_Xanman2010: No... it's complicated._

_Bigbad27: Complicated?_

_Xanman2010: Yeah, I might tell you about it someday._

_Bigbad27: Alright, Xan. I won't push._

_Xanman2010: Thanks._

_Bigbad27: So tell me more about your friends. How long have you known them?_

_Xanman2010: I've known Willow since Kindergarten. She's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. And I met Buffy sophomore year of high school. She was actually born in LA!_

_Bigbad27: lol what a coincidence yeah?_

_Bigbad27: So tell me did you ever... date them?_

_Xanman2010: LOL Jealous? ;) Nah, Willow is a sister to me. I had a crush on Buffy all through high school until I found the gayside of life :)_

_Bigbad27: Gayside of life? You're an odd one._

_Xanman2010: Odd good or odd bad?_

_Bigbad27: I haven't figured that out yet. I guess that means we'll have to chat again won't we?_

_Xanman2010: I guess we will :)_

_Bigbad27: Damn it's already been half an hour.  
_

_Xanman2010: You gotta go? :(_

_Bigbad27: Trust me when I say if I didn't have to I wouldn't. Talking to you has been the highlight of my life for some time._

_Xanman2010: Really?_

_Bigbad27: Really. So same time tomorrow?_

_Xanman2010: You bet. TTYL William._

_Bigbad27: Bye, Xan._

_Bigbad27 has logged off._

Xander sighed with disappointment. He couldn't help but wonder why William always had to leave after half an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Imprisonments 4/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Four**

"Do you guys think it's weird Will never talks about his friends?" Xander asked as he took a sip of his black coffee. "I mean I've told them about you guys. How important you both are to me."

"Maybe he doesn't have anyone," Willow offered. "Maybe he doesn't make friends easily and that's why he goes to the chat room."

That made sense to Xander. Though he couldn't understand why people wouldn't want to be friends with William. He was a nice guy. "Maybe."

"Why don't you ask him?" Buffy suggested. Xander had talked a lot about William over the last few weeks. It was almost as if she knew him.

"What if I make him feel bad?" Xander asked, looking concerned. He didn't want to upset William.

Buffy squeezed Xander's hand. "You won't. He does have a friend. You."

"What if I want more than that?" Xander asked them.

Willow smiled, "Then I guess you'll have to ask him won't you?"

A couple weeks passed and every day William and Xander would meet in the chat room. William hated that he only got thirty minutes but he tried to get as much information about Xander as he could. Xander actually ended up being a really great person. Every day when William logged on Xander was already there ready to ask him how his day was. It was nice to have someone care about him.

"You're mooning over him again," Andrew complained while he took a leak. "It's getting kind of annoying."

"You're just jealous," William shot back, annoyed with Andrew's constant complaining.

Andrew tucked himself back in and flushed the metal toilet before washing his hands. "Have you even asked him what he looks like?"

William hadn't; he'd thought about it of course but it just never happened. "No."

"You can't even be sure he is who he says he is. He could be some fifty year old man looking for some hot, young stud to make his boy toy."

"Xander isn't like that," William defended Xander.

Andrew snorted, "Yeah, can you honestly believe that?"

_Bigbad27 has logged in_

_Xanman2010: Hey, Will. How's your day?_

_Bigbad27: Better now :)_

_Xanman2010: :)_

_Bigbad27: How about yours? _

_Xanman2010: Good. Buffy and Willow came over for coffee._

_Bigbad27: And what did you guys talk about today?_

_Xanman2010: You :)_

_Bigbad27: LOL Should I be worried?_

_Xanman2010: Nothing bad to say about you, Will._

_Bigbad27: Gonna make me blush, Xan._

_Xanman2010: Make the big bad blush? A win for Xanman!_

_Bigbad27: Berk. _

_Bigbad27: Xan, I was wondering if I could ask you something._

_Xanman2010: I was just going to ask the same thing! Lol_

_Xanman2010: Ask away :)_

_Bigbad27: I was just wondering. We've been chatting awhile. I'd like to know what you look like. Have a face to the guy that has taken over my every thought._

_Xanman2010: *blush* Well I have to say I'm glad I'm not the only one whose mind is stuck on a certain person. I can't believe we don't know what the other looks like. It feels like we've known each other forever._

_Bigbad27: I feel the same way, pet._

_Xanman2010: Alright so I'm 5'11. Shaggy brown hair, with hazel eyes. I'm not really buff but I do try to keep in shape. _

_Bigbad27: You sound absolutely edible, Xan. *Leers*_

_Xanman2010: *Blush* You do that on purpose! _

_Bigbad27: I only wish I could see you blush. Alright so I guess I should tell you what I look like now yeah?_

_BigBad27: I'm a bit shorter than you 5'9. My hair used to be bleached but now it's more of a honey color. I have blue eyes. A lot of people say they're my best feature. Sharp cheekbones. I have a scar on my left eyebrow from a mugging when I was still living in England. I've also been told that I am and I quote 'Compacted but well-muscled.'_

_Xanman2010: Damn I think I drooled a little there. _

_Bigbad27: I'll take that as a compliment. So you had a question of your own?_

_Xanman2010: I was just wondering… I've told you about Willow and Buffy but you've never told me about your friends._

_Bigbad27: So you're wondering if I've got any?_

_Xanman2010: No that's not it... not completely anyways. I was just wondering why you've never mentioned them._

_Bigbad27: Truth is, pet. I really don't have friends. There are people I hang out with but I don't consider them friends. All the friends I did have weren't really the best kind of people to be hanging out with._

_Xanman2010: They were trouble-makers? At least you realized that before they got you into trouble._

_Bigbad27: Yeah._

William sighed. He'd have to tell Xander eventually but what would Xander think of him?

_Xanman2010: And you've got me now :)_

_Bigbad27: Do I, Xan? Do I have you?_

_Xanman2010: I'd like to think so. _

Xander took a deep breath before he continued to write.

_Xanman2010: I have to tell you something._

_Bigbad27: That doesn't sound good. _

_Bigbad27: I hate to rush you, Xan. I only have a couple minutes before I have to go._

_Xanman2010: Alright. So five years ago I was in a car accident. The other driver was drunk. Anyways the window shield broke and the glass entered my eye causing severe damage. I became so self-conscious about the staring that I haven't left my apartment since._

_Bigbad27: You're blind?_

_Xanman2010: Only in my left eye. I probably should have told you weeks ago but I was scared._

_Bigbad27: I'm sorry, Xan. It should have been the bastard that lost his eye._

_Xanman2010: I've been thinking the same thing for the last five years._

_Bigbad27: I'm going to do something that is going to make me look like a poof but I don't care._

_Bigbad27: *Pulls Xander into a hug* _

_Xanman2010: Wow the big bad giving me a hug. I might start thinking you like me more than just a friend. ;)_

_Bigbad27: Maybe I do ;)_

_Bigbad27: I have something to tell you too but it will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm sorry, pet. I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow!_

_Bigbad27 has logged off_

"That wasn't so bad," Xander commented to himself and sat back in his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Imprisonments 5/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Five**

William wanted to pull his hair out. It had been three days since he had last talked to Xander. The night of the last day William had talked to Xander there had been a riot in the prison. One of the inmates had been denied parole and he didn't take it well. The inmate had become so angry that he started throwing punches; soon there were at least another twenty inmates that joined in. Now everyone was confined to their cells.

"Bloody hell!" William yelled and kicked Andrew's mattress.

"Would you knock it off?" Andrew snapped at William. For the last three days William had been more moody than normal. "You're not the only one who is locked up twenty-four/seven."

William snarled at Andrew. "You're not the one who has someone waiting to talk to you! He is going to think I don't want to talk to him anymore!" William hated the thought that Xander might think he was repulsed by his injury.

"I'm sure that he won't be too upset. Given the circumstances, lockdown is bound to happen," Andrew tried to reassure. He didn't try to convince William to stop talking with Xander. He had moved on to bigger and better fish in the sea. Warren was just transferred to the prison and Andrew had automatically become smitten with him.

"Yeah, only he doesn't know," William confessed to Andrew.

Andrew dropped the comic book that Warren had somehow managed to sneak in for him onto his bunk. He swung his legs off the bed and stood looking at William. "You didn't tell him?"

"No. I didn't know how to tell him. And then he told me about the accident and I wanted to tell him but I ran out of time. I told him I'd tell him the next day but that bastard had to screw it all up," William explained, mentally kicking himself for not being honest in the first place. He had been afraid though. "How was I supposed to tell him?" William asked.

"I don't know," Andrew replied honestly. "That's why I don't go onto those sites."

William sat on Andrew's bunk, head in his hands. "I need to talk to him, Andrew."

Andrew awkwardly patted William's shoulder. "I'm sure lockdown will be over soon."

The phone rang for the third time that morning. Xander tried to ignore it as long as he could as he sat at the computer in the chat room hoping William would show up. Days had passed since he told William his secret. "You're such a fucking moron, Harris," Xander said to himself. "Why did you have to open your mouth? It's not like you were actually ever going to meet him."

Not being able to ignore the ringing anymore, Xander snatched the receiver. "What?" He snapped. The only person he wanted to talk to right now was William.

"Don't be a jerk!" Willow snapped right back.

"Sorry, Wills." Xander slouched back.

"I take it no word from William?"

Xander sighed, "No. I-I shouldn't have told him."

"Xander, if he can't accept everything then it's his loss. You deserve better than him," Willow told Xander. She felt bad for Xander, he had been through so much. When Xander had started talking to William she had been wary but when she saw how happy Xander had become she decided maybe William was good for her friend. She hated to think she had been wrong.

"I want him, Wills," Xander stated, his voice cracking slightly.

"Maybe he's been really busy with work." Willow tried giving Xander some hope. "I'm sure he'll be on in the next couple days."

Xander sighed again, "I'm not going to hold my breath."

"But you're still in the chat room aren't you?"

"I… yeah," Xander confessed. "You think I'm a loser don't you?"

Willow let out a gasp. "Xander Harris, I would never think you are a loser!"

"Thanks, Wills. I need to hear that," Xander said with a slight smile. "Are we still on for movie night?"

"Like me and Buffy would miss movie night! We'll bring the ice cream," Willow stated. "What are you in the mood for?"

Xander sat there glancing at the active site. "I'm in the mood for a hottie. What about Prince of Persia? Jake Gyllenhaal all rugged and shaggy haired."

"You just want Jake because you think he looks like you," Willow teased.

"Well I am a looker," Xander teased back.

Willow giggled, "You're a stud."

"And don't you forget it, missy!"

"All right I'm going to let you go. Promise me you won't spend the rest of the night on the computer. You need sleep."

"Sure, Wills," Xander said, noting that he didn't actually promise anything. "I'll see you guys on Saturday." He hung up and phone and stared at the screen. "Where are you, Will?"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Imprisonments 6/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Six**

William was vibrating with anticipation. It had been a week since the lockdown began and it was finally over. He heard keys jingling before Gunn appeared before him. "Open the bloody door!"

Gunn raised an eyebrow at William. "Is that any way to talk to the person who can give you a little bit of freedom?"

"Come on, Gunn," William pleaded. "I need to talk to him. I need him to know I didn't leave him."

"You've got it bad, dawg," Gunn said with a shake of his head. "Open cell four," he called out.

William literally bounced out of the cell. "Let's get a move on, yeah?"

"Come on, lover boy," Gunn said trailing slightly behind William.

"What if he isn't on?" William asked worriedly.

Gunn exhaled, he'd seen this happen with a lot of inmates. They thought they met the person they were meant to be with but as soon as they admitted they were convicts they never heard from that person again. "I don't know. Keep trying? He went to the site before he met you right?"

"Yeah," William agreed. He then panicked that maybe Xander met someone else. Not that he had a real claim on Xander but Xander was his!

The walked into the room and William automatically went to the closest computer. Gunn made himself comfortable in another chair.

William drummed his fingers on the desk as the computer loaded. "Bloody hell, come on!"

"Yelling at it isn't going to make it go any faster," Gunn informed William.

William ignored him and when the computer finally loaded he let out a quick whoop and logged onto the internet and typed in the address. He typed in his log in name and hit enter. Skimming the list of names he spotted Xander.

_Bigbad27: I am so sorry, pet!_

William waited for a response. A few minutes later he began to type again.

_Bigbad27: I swear, Xan. I wanted to come on to talk to you but there were complications._

_Xanman2010: Yeah, right. What did your computer just all of a sudden get a virus? I'm not stupid!_

_Bigbad27: I don't think you're stupid, Xan. Just let me explain yeah?_

_Xanman2010: Whatever._

William took a deep breath before he started to type.

_Bigbad27: Remember those friends I told you about?_

_Xanman2010: The trouble-makers?_

_Bigbad27: Yeah. I didn't tell you the truth. I ended up getting into trouble with them. _

_Xanman2010: What kind of trouble are we talking about?_

_Bigbad27: We stole cars for fun._

_Xanman2010: …_

_Bigbad27: Xan, I'm not a mechanic. Well not anymore. I've been in the Los Angeles Correctional Center. _

_Xanman2010: You're in jail?_

_Bigbad27: I've been here for three years. My parole is coming up in a couple weeks._

_Xanman2010: You don't want to talk to me just fucking say so! Don't fucking lie to me._

_Bigbad27: *growls* I'm not sodding lying! If I didn't want to talk to you, do you actually think I'd come on here looking for you?_

_Xanman2010: I don't know what to think. _

_Xanman2010: Prove it to me._

_Bigbad27: Prove what?_

_Xanman2010: That you can fly. What do you think?_

_Bigbad27: No need to get snotty *pouts* _

_Bigbad27: This isn't exactly how I thought this would go._

_Xanman2010: How did you think this would go?_

_Bigbad27: First off I didn't think I'd get put in lockdown for a bloody week. I was going bonkers without you, Xan. Nearly drove my cellmate nutty._

_Bigbad27: I don't know how I thought this would go. Just that you'd be understanding and would still want to talk._

_Xanman2010: I do still want to talk to you, Will. But it doesn't make me trust you._

_Bigbad27: What can I do, Xan? I want you to trust me. Hell I just want to be with you!_

William sat there waiting for Xander to reply to that. He began to worry that Xander was going to log off.

_Xanman2010: Give me your full name. I have a friend that works in the courts. If I find out you are lying, Will…_

_Bigbad27: I'm not lying to you. I don't plan on ever lying to you again, luv._

_Xanman2010: I think you need a new login name. Bigbad just doesn't seem to suit you._

_Bigbad27: I'm plenty big and bad. _

_Bigbad27: My full name is William James Pratt. Born March 28__th__, 1983. I was born in Birmingham, UK. Have your friend check out anything you need them to._

_Xanman2010: I'll get her to check you out tomorrow._

_Bigbad27: Will you be here tomorrow?_

_Xanman2010: You know I will. _

_Xanman2010: Oh and once we figure this all out, we'll talk about our future._

_Bigbad27: You have no idea what this means to a bum like me, Xan. I'll do whatever I have to do to gain your trust again. _

_Bigbad27: Sodding hell I don't sound very big bad do I?_

_Xanman2010: No but I like him anyways ;)_

_Bigbad27: So there's hope for us yeah?_

_Xanman2010: We'll have to see, Will._

_Bigbad27: Damn it, my time is up. Feels like it's getting shorter._

_Xanman2010: It does :( I'll be here tomorrow _

_Bigbad27: If none of these idjits do anything I'll be here. _

_Xanman2010: Alright. I'll talk to you later._

_Bigbad27: I hope you get all the answers you need, Xan. No more secrets._

_Bigbad27 has logged off_

William pushed the chair away from the desk stood and turned to Gunn, a smile on his face. "Time to go yeah?"

"It went well?" Gunn asked, surprised to see William with a smile on his face.

"More than I thought, mate. He's gonna have his friend check me out. Can't really blame my Xan for not believing me," William stated as he lead the way down the long hall.

"Your Xan?" Gunn commented on with some concern

William bobbed his head. "Not yet, but as soon as we get this out of the way he will be."

"Whatever you say, Will," Gunn said and continued down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Imprisonments 7/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Seven **

"You told him I worked for the courts?" Willow asked, her eyes wide. "Xander, you know I am a computer tech."

Xander rolled his eye at his best friend. "I know that, Wills. But you are one hell of a hacker. And if he is actually in jail I couldn't write that could I? Who knows who reads our convos!"

"You don't even know if it's true and you're already becoming paranoid," Buffy commented as she reached across the table for Xander's Chunky Monkeyice cream.

"I'm not being paranoid… just cautious," Xander explained. "What do you think, Wills?"

Willow bit her bottom lip. "You want me to break into the LA Correctional Center system? That's huge, not to mention extremely illegal."

"And we all know you are dying to do it." Buffy butted in. "Don't pretend you're not excited."

"Shush," Willow shot back at Buffy. She never was good at comebacks. "You know I'll do it."

Xander jumped out of his chair with a whoop. "Thanks, Wills!" He grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Air… becoming… an… issue," Willow wheezed.

"Sorry," Xander said looking sheepish. "So when do you want to do the voodoo that you do, do so well?"

It was Willow's turn to roll her eyes. "It's not witch-craft. And I guess I can do it now. I have my trusty laptop."

"You always have your laptop," Buffy commented. "It's like another limb."

Willow ignored Buffy as she pulled her laptop out of the case. She made quick working getting onto the secured site.

While Willow hacked into the system and typed in all the information Xander had given her, Xander and Buffy sat back watching as they continued to eat. Xander needed something in his mouth or he would be asking Willow if she found anything every five seconds. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy her.

"What happens if what Will said is true?" Buffy asked looking at Xander.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked, confused.

"Xander! He could actually be a criminal!" Buffy stated, worriedly.

It wasn't like Xander didn't know that. Of course he knew that. "It's not like he is a rapist or murderer though."

"And that makes it all better?" Buffy asked with skepticism.

"Look Buff, he's done his time. If he gets his parole than obviously they think he is cured or whatever." Xander really didn't want to talk about this right now. He just needed to know if Will told him the truth and then he'd think about what all this actually meant.

"Even if he does get parole, you do realize that he will be stuck in LA for at least a year right? They aren't going to just let him live the city."

Xander groaned, "So what? You make it seem like as soon as anything is actually proven I'm going to ask him to move in with me. That isn't the case, Buffy. I just want to be able to talk to him more than thirty minutes a day. You can't have a relationship on that."

Buffy sighed and placed her hand over top of Xander's, "I'm not trying to be a bitch. I'm worried, Xander. I know how much you like him, but I don't think you are taking everything into consideration."

"Like what?" Xander asked.

"Well for one, what if he doesn't want to leave LA? Would you be fine with a long distance relationship? What if he moves here and gets tired of staying in every night?"

Xander slumped down; he hadn't taken any of that into consideration. Could he really ask Will to live his life?

"Guys, I'm in," Willow informed them and turned the screen towards Xander.

Xander's mouth dropped open. Sure he had pictured Will but it was nothing like that. Will was fucking gorgeous. Unconsciously he brought his hand up to the eye patch.

"He's yummy," Buffy noted from behind Xander. "I guess his story checks out."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Xander whispered, fear setting in. He had a lot to think about.

_Bigbad27: Did your friend check me out?_

_Xanman2010: Yeah_

_Bigbad27: And?_

_Xanman2010: You weren't lying. She says you'll most likely make parole from what's in your records. _

_Bigbad27: That's bloody good news. I can't wait to start over with my life._

_Xanman2010: What do you plan on doing?_

_Bigbad27: Well I figure I'll have to stay in LA for a bit. I have some dosh so I'll be able to stay in a cheap motel while I find a job. Nothing too long term just so I can have a roof over my head and food in my belly. Then I figure I'll make my way to Sunnydale :)_

_Xanman2010: Why?_

_Bigbad27: Why what?_

_Xanman2010: Why come here?_

_Bigbad27: I thought we already figured that part out yeah? So I can be closer to you._

_Bigbad27: What's wrong, Xan? I thought you'd be a little more happy about all this._

_Xanman2010: I am I just…_

_Bigbad27: Talk to me, pet. Do you not want me to go there?_

_Xanman2010: That's not it. It's just… stupid._

_Bigbad27: Nothing you have to say is stupid. _

_Xanman2010: You'll get bored._

_Bigbad27: With Sunnydale?_

_Xanman2010: With me._

_Bigbad27: What are you talking about? I could never get bored with you._

_Xanman2010: So you're perfectly happy spending every weekend in my tiny apartment? Never going out to movies, dinners, dancing?_

_Bigbad27: I don't want to move there to bloody dance. I want to move there because that's where you are, you git. If I wanted to go to clubs every night I'd stay in LA wouldn't I?_

_Xanman2010: So you're perfectly happy have a boring life with a damaged freak like me?_

_Bigbad27: Don't you say things like that! EVER!_

_Bigbad27: You are not damaged and you are not a freak. Your injury is not your fault. You're lucky to be alive. I'm bloody grateful that was the worst thing that happened to you. _

_Bigbad27: You're scared to leave you apartment, understandable. Maybe next month, next year you'll be able to walk outside your door. If and when you do I'll be there supporting you the whole way. And if you don't then I'm sure we can find other ways of spending our nights in._

_Bigbad27: Xan? _

_Xanman2010: I'm here._

_Bigbad27: Are you alright?_

_Xanman2010: Yeah, Will. I just needed to hear that. :)_

_Bigbad27: Silly, git._

_Xanman2010: If… when you come to Sunnydale I have a spare room you could use. For now._

_Bigbad27: Sounds good to me, Xan. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Imprisonments 8/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Eight**

Over the next couple weeks Will had Xander tell him about Sunnydale. Apparently it really was a small town. There was only one really popular hangout called The Bronze which was more for the younger crowd but Xander said it had been one of his favorite places as a teen. There was also a bar called Willy's which was on the seedier part of town. Xander had only been there once.

Xander was right about Sunnydale being boring; apparently the only interesting thing that ever happened there was a gas leak in the high school and it blowing up on Xander's graduation day. Thank God no one had been in the building at the time.

Boring sounded really good to William. He wanted a nine to five job. A place to come home to every night, with Xander waiting for him with a smile on his face, happy to see William. Maybe some friends of his own that would keep him out of trouble. Hell, maybe he'd go to university and take a few classes; he had enjoyed high school well enough.

He ran his hand through his hair again wishing he had a mirror to make sure every hair was in place. If he was going to be going in front of the board he wanted to look the best he could. Once he got out the first thing he was going to do was buy bleach.

"You look fine," Andrew commented from his bunk. He had been sulking for the past two days. Apparently Warren wasn't too pleased with Andrew chatting to another inmate, Jonathan. They had a lot in common with a love of Star Wars and Star Trek. Warren wasn't really into that kind of stuff and hated seeing Andrew having that kind of relationship with another guy.

"I need to look my best," William said stating the obvious.

"You look fine," Andrew repeated. "How about we talk about my problems for once?"

William sighed and rolled his eyes before sitting on Andrew's bunk. "Warren is a sodding dick. I told you weeks ago. He is a control freak."

Andrew rolled onto his back a smile on his face. "Yeah he is. That's what I like about him."

"You are fucked up," William stated. "He wants to own you."

"Yeah, well maybe I want to be owned. I never had anyone want me before," Andrew said in a soft voice.

William shook his head, "Then you have to live with his temper. You obviously don't want to change him. If you did you would have told him he could kiss your arse instead of moping around."

"I just get lonely," Andrew replied. "It's not like I have any feelings toward Jonathan. It's just nice to talk about sci-fi stuff every once in a while."

"Then tell that to Warren," William said with slight disgust. Warren was trouble and if Andrew didn't want to see that there was nothing he could do about it. Andrew would find that out sooner or later. William hoped it was sooner.

Andrew nodded. "Maybe I will." He lay there quietly for a minute. "You know I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, well I'll miss you too. In an annoying kind of way," William said. That was the best compliment that Andrew would get from him.

"Thanks."

Gunn walked up to the cell. "You ready, man?"

William took a deep breath and stood. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey, Will," Andrew called out before William left the opening cell.

"Yeah?"

Andrew gave a slight smile, "Good luck."

"Thanks." William gave a slight nod and followed Gunn out and down the corridor.

Xander paced the length of his living room. Today was William's parole hearing and he was freaking out. What if William was released? What if he wasn't? William had promised to phone Xander if he had been released and if not he'd talk to him tomorrow.

Every time the phone rang Xander would jump. Buffy and Willow both called asking if he had heard anything, then he received another two calls from a credit card and cell phone company. What did he need a cell phone for?

He was startled out of his thoughts when the phone rang. With a trembling hand Xander picked up the receiver. "H-hello?"

It was quiet on the other end for minute and Xander started to think they hung up.

"Xan?" William said in a soft voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Imprisonments 9/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Nine**

"Will?" Xander asked; his voice sounded so hopeful.

"You know any other British guys?" William asked with a laugh.

Xander fell on-to his chair. "Will!"

William chuckled, "Relieved to hear from me?"

"God, you have no idea." Xander refused to squeal like a school-girl. "Where are you staying?"

"Rundown motel," Spike explained as he sat on a lumpy mattress. He almost missed his bunk.

Xander grabbed a pen and piece of paper. "Give me the number and your room number. I've got a long distance plan."

William gave him the number and room number. "So you're really happy to hear from me then? Not disappointed?"

"Of course not! I mean I was kind of freaked, this makes it so much more… real," Xander said. "This is actually happening."

"You mean about the fact that in six months I'll be able to move to Sunnydale and we can have a real relationship?" William guessed. He wouldn't be upset if Xander had some doubts. It had been at least five years since he was in a relationship, not to mention having an ex-con as a live-in boyfriend. "Are we dating?"

Xander choked on his spit. "What?"

"I was just wondering is all. You said once you found out I was telling the truth we'd have 'the talk'." William explained. When Xander didn't say anything William continued. "Bloody hell, I didn't mean to just spit that out."

"No, it's fine. Just took me by surprise." Xander took a few deep breaths. "I guess the talk has been coming right? But how about I phone you so you don't get charged through the nose for the call?"

William licked his lips nervously, "You'll call me right back?" He was afraid he pushed too hard too fast for their first phone call.

"I swear, Will," Xander promised. "We'll be chatting in no longer than five minutes."

"Good," William sighed in relief. They said quick goodbyes and hung up. William ended up pacing the small room worrying his bottom lip. He knew Xander promised to call but what if he didn't? He was just about to bang his head against the wall for being an idiot when the phone rang. He dove for the phone bouncing on the bed and almost following off. "Xander?"

"Why do you sound out of breath?" Xander asked, concerned.

"No reason. I may have almost nose-dived off the bed," William answered sheepishly.

"And I thought I was the only one insecure about this," Xander commented.

William chuckled mirthlessly. "Bloody hell you must think I'm a girl."

"Will, I could never think anything bad about you," Xander replied. "Besides Buffy and Willow you are the best thing in my life."

"You're the only good thing in my life, Xan," William admitted. "I get this is all too soon and if you want I'll bugger off."

Xander frowned. "I'm not sure what bugger off means but if that means you going away then I don't like it."

"Really?" William asked shyly.

"You really aren't that big bad are you?" Xander teased.

William mock growled, "I have layers."

"Like an onion?" Xander added.

"Bloody hell, are you comparing me to Shrek?"

"Of course not, Shrek wasn't nearly as good looking as you," Xander answered with a smile that William couldn't see.

William had a smile of his own. "Are you flirting with me, Xander?"

"In my own lame way, yes."

"I like it," William whispered is a husky tone. "You never did answer my question."

"About us dating? Yeah, I think we are." Xander said. "I should warn you though, Buffy and Willow will both want to talk with you."

William swallowed loudly at that. He knew he would meet them eventually. "What if they don't like me?"

"Well then that will be too bad for them. I've had to deal with some crappy boyfriends from both of them. They can deal with mine… not that I think you're crappy!" Xander rushed before smacking himself in the head with the receiver. "Idiot!"

"Pet, calm down I know what you meant." William said; he had heard the thunk of the phone connecting with Xander's head. "Your head alright?"

Xander rubbed his forehead, "You heard that?"

"I did, go grab some aspirin." William ordered. "No need for that kind of nonsense."

"Sorry, I just kind of get… dumb when I'm in relationships." Xander clarified as he went and did as William said.

"We all do, Xan. Don't worry about being who you are yeah? It's what I like about you." William informed Xander.

Xander had to laugh, "We're gonna be one of those mushy gay couples aren't we?"

"Maybe but if I get to be with you, I don't care."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Imprisonments 10/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Ten**

"Would you phone him?" Buffy demanded, thrusting the phone into Xander's hands.

"Maybe we should hold off on you talking to…" Xander said only to be cut off by Willow.

"Your boyfriend?" Willow said with a big grin on her face. "Your very hot, sensitive boyfriend?"

Xander ducked his head. "Yeah."

Buffy huffed. "You have been talking with William for months. It's my turn. Call him."

"All right, all right." Xander started to dial. "Just be nice."

"I'm always nice," Buffy said as she snatched the phone away from Xander when he finished dialing.

After three rings William answered, "Xan?"

"No, it's Buffy," Buffy introduced herself. "You know, Xander's friend?"

"What's wrong? Where's Xander?" William demanded, his breath coming out in pants.

Buffy's eyes widened at the fear in William's voice. "Nothing's wrong. Xander's right here."

Xander looked at Buffy with confusion. What did William think happened?

William sighed with relief and flopped down onto his bed. "Bloody hell, woman you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I just thought it would be a good time to meet… so to speak," Buffy explained. She decided right away she liked him. Besides her and Willow no one else really seemed to care much about Xander. It was nice to know that William did really care about Xander.

Willow waved her hands from where she sat. "Tell him I say hi!"

Xander buried his face in his hands. "God help me."

"Oh Willow says hi!" Buffy told William with a grin.

"Um… Hi?" William said back, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Buffy looked at Willow. "Will says hi back."

"So… erm. Can I talk to Xan?" William asked uncomfortably.

"In a minute," Buffy promised. "I just thought we should chat for a bit."

"All right. What would you like to chat about?"

Buffy threw her leg over the arm of the chair she sat on. "I just wanted to know your intentions towards our Xander-shaped friend."

"Buffy!" Xander hissed and tried to take the phone away from her only to have his hand slapped away.

William's raised his eyebrow at that question. "I care for him, more than I have with anyone. I want to be with him, supporting him anyway a bum like me can."

"And you'll accept him if he never leaves his apartment again?" Buffy questioned, she had her hand over Xander's mouth.

"I will. I'd do anything for Xan," William replied honestly. He needed Buffy to know how much he cared for Xander.

Buffy nodded with a smile. "Good. But you ever hurt him I will kick your ass. I have a black belt; I could do it too."

"And I'd help!" Willow yelled.

"Check, don't hurt Xander. Can I talk to my Xanpet now?"

Buffy snickered and passed the phone to Xander. "William wants to talk to you… Xanpet."

Willow and Buffy giggled when Xander glared at them. "Xanpet?" Xander said to William.

"Yeah, you're my Xanpet," William declared. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope, no problem." Xander grinned like a big idiot. "So how is job searching going?"

William propped himself up against the headboard. "I've got some news."

"Is it good news?" Xander asked; ignoring the girls gushing over how adorable they both were.

"I got a job at the gas station a couple blocks from the motel," William told Xander.

"That's great!" Xander said. He was so happy that William had been able to find a job so quickly.

William smiled. "Yeah. The pay isn't great but all I need to worry about is food and rent."

"Were you able to get to the local library and check out Sunnydale University? Did you find anything that interested you?" Xander asked. When William had told him he was thinking about going to college Xander was very supportive. He even did research for student loans.

"There were a few classes that caught my eye. Their Literature class seems to be a big fan of Shakespeare," William explained. You couldn't tell from looking at him but he really did love to read. It shocked most people when he told them that.

"I have the school's phone number, when you have time you can phone and get it all sorted out." Xander offered. Only a couple more months and he would have William as a roomie. He couldn't wait. Xander even cleared out the spare room and he ordered a double bed and some new curtains. If things worked out the way Xander hoped William would only be in that room for a short while.

A soft smile played over William's lips. "You're too bloody good to me. Already giving me a place to stay."

"I want to help. You deserve to start a new life," Xander responded. He was so engrossed in his conversation he didn't see Buffy and Willow slip out of the door.

"I'll pay you back," William promised Xander. "As soon as I get everything sorted, I'm hoping to get a part time job to help out."

Xander rolled his eye, "I'm not worried about that. Surprisingly building websites is good money. There is only one thing I want from you."

"And what's that, luv?" William asked suspiciously.

"You here with me," Xander answered.

William laughed, "You're such a mushy git."

"I've been told that," Xander said with his own laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Imprisonments 11/11  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: William/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is an Agoraphobic after a car accident. He starts talking to William in a chat room, who has his own secret.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse, OOC.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Eleven**

William sat in the backseat of Willow's car. He was surprised when Xander told him the girls offered to drive to LA just to pick him up. Xander confessed that wasn't the only reason and that they wanted to do some shopping but they decided to hold off until William's parole was over and he was officially allowed to leave the city.

"How are you feeling, Will?" Willow asked as she looked in her rear view mirror to see him.

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous," William answered and looked down at his hands. When the girls picked him up, Buffy handed him a picture of Xander. He couldn't believe this was the first time he was actually seeing him. For months he had a vague idea of what Xander looked like, his imagination didn't do Xander justice. Xander was a god.

Buffy giggled and William's head shot up. "What?"

"You said that out loud," Buffy replied still giggling.

William blushed and ducked down.

Willow smacked Buffy's arm, "Don't tease Will. He's nervous enough as is."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Will." Buffy said trying to comfort him. "I didn't mean anything by it. I think it's adorable. I'm pretty sure Xander has said the same thing about you."

"Really?" William asked looking thrilled about that.

Willow grinned, "He made me print out your mug shot."

William beamed at that. So Xander had kept a picture of him? That was definitely a good sign. "How is Xander doing? He sounded a little nervous."

"That would be because he is." Willow answered. "Don't get me wrong he can't wait to finally meet you but it's definitely a big deal, for both of you."

William ran his hand through his hair for the tenth time. He saw that they just passed the Sunnydale sign. "Is the apartment close?"

"We're about five minutes away from Xander." Buffy said with a big grin. "I can't wait for you to see him!"

Soon they were parked in front of a large apartment building. William climbed out and grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk of the car. He would need to buy some more clothes. Buffy and Willow slowed down as William made his way through the doors into the lobby. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Xander standing near a fake plant. "Xander?"

Xander waved but didn't move from his spot. "Hey, Will. Surprise?"

William dropped his bag and rushed over to Xander pulling him into a hug. "You're out of your apartment!"

Xander hugged William back; "Yeah. This is as far as I'm able to go… for now. You should have seen me when I first walked out of my door, I fainted. Then when I made it to the elevator I puked."

"You never gave up though!" William was thrilled. He drew Xander in for a kiss; their first kiss. "Down right proud of you, pet."

Xander nuzzled against William. They fit perfectly together. "You being so understanding really helped me." He pulled away to really look at William. "Fuck you're beautiful."

William raised his eyebrow. Never had anyone ever called him beautiful. He had to admit he didn't hate it. William's fingers lightly touched the elastic that held Xander's eye patch in place. Silently he was grateful for it. He knew it was a horrible thing to think. Especially after all the things Xander had to deal with the aftermath. But if the accident had never taken place who knew if he'd have ended up meeting Xander?

"We would have met anyways, Will," Xander murmured low enough that Willow and Buffy couldn't hear the words but loud enough for William to hear them.

"Did I say that out loud?" William asked, ready to apologize for the horrible thought.

Xander smiled slightly. "It's written all over your face," he explained and ran his fingers down William's sharp cheekbones.

"I'm sorry, Xan. I know how badly it affected your life. I'm a selfish, bad man," William admitted pulling away a little.

Xander pulled William flush against him. "It's fine, Will. I get it." Xander placed a soft kiss on William's lips. "If getting in the car accident is what it took to meet you then in a way I'm thankful for it." Xander couldn't believe he was actually saying that and meant it. "I still think we'd have met under different circumstances though."

"I'd like to believe that too," William said smiling.

"Well…" Buffy said interrupting their moment. "We'll be going now. Let you both get settled and… whatever."

Both Xander and William turned to look at the girls; they almost forgotten they were there. "Thanks for bringing Will."

Willow beamed at the couple. They were too cute. "We were happy to do it. Now we should go and leave you two."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I just said that!" With a wave she dragged Willow out to the street.

"So now what?" Xander asked becoming nervous.

William took hold of Xander's right hand making sure he wasn't on Xander's blind side. "Now we go up to the apartment and I make you dinner to celebrate."

"You cook?" Xander enquired; he didn't picture William for cooking much.

"Oh, pet you are in for a treat." William replied. He knew he wasn't much of a catch right now but he'd treat Xander as well as he could, and what better way to start than to make him the best damn Ravioli Primavera Xander had ever tasted?

The End

I am working on a new story but a sequel will be in the works in the near future =)


End file.
